


My Brother's Keeper

by WynnaPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Deaged!Cas, M/M, Some Fluff, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, deaged!Dean, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynnaPendragon/pseuds/WynnaPendragon
Summary: When a spell goes awry, its up to Sam and Lucifer to find out how to reverse the curse and save their brothers.





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is just a little something that I thought of today while writing more of These Dreams. Thsi was inspired by some fanart I came across on Pintrest, and if I am able to somehow figure out how to insert it I will. Anyway please enjoy, I own nothing for if I did I would be rich and this show would be on HBO and I would have them do unspeakable things to each other.

Sam Winchester hated witches.

Not as much as Dean, because he walked that dark path once or twice and he could see the allure of power and all that nonsense entailed.

But right now?

He really fucking hated witches.

It all started with a call of people turning up missing in a town just a few hour's drive out of Sioux Falls. Jodi needed the help, she couldn't figure out what in the hell was going on and she had her own problems dealing with her job as a sheriff.

So she called her boys, and they were more than happy to help. 

Sam was busy nursing a rather nasty head cold, so Dean being the best big brother ever decided his taller brother could sit this one out, get better and Cas would come with him because 'he doesn't have anything better to do and no, Netflix doesn't count'. He wasn't about to bring Lucifer with, because Lucifer 'didn't give a shit about some missing mongrel humans messing up his planet' and Dean 'didn't trust him farther than he could throw him which he couldn't do at all' so it was a moot point anyway.

So Sam did what any responsible adult would do and chugged a few pulls of the severe grade cold medicine they had in stock, and buried himself in his nest of comforters. It didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep, what with being amazingly comfortable and with the de-powered archangel running his fingers through his hair. 

To backtrack, because Sam knew exactly how weird it was, Lucifer was definitely not a threat anymore. After being expelled from Cas' vessel, when he fought with them against Amara, he disappeared for a while. Nobody knew what happened, until one day when the Winchesters were working and came across a few homeless people that were a witness to a case. Naturally the blonde avoided them, seemed almost afraid of the two hunters even, and it took the brunette a ridiculous amount of time to convince Dean and later Cas to take him with them. 

Cas had checked him over, confirmed that his Grace was somehow bound and Nick wasn't going to explode any time soon. Taking pity on the powerless archangel, Sam taught him the basics of humanity. To make a long story short: Lucifer had a rough go of it in the beginning but seemed to get the hang of things a little quicker than Castiel did, Dean still wasn't all on board with rehabilitating Satan, Castiel was intrigued to see if it could actually work despite his misgivings, and Sam? 

Well that was a little more complicated. They shared a body, they were made for each other, even though the cage was torture. He knew he pissed the archangel off- big time even- by putting him back in the cage, but he could also understand why he did the things he did. The cage was no joke, if it was enough to unhinge Michael in just the short time he'd been in there, it was natural to assume that Lucifer wasn't all quite there either. If he were in Lucifer's shoes he could see how everything played out the way it did. Sam was a natural at forgiving anyway, and Lucifer didn't apologize but Sam could see it in everything he did. 

It was truly the little things, putting the tall brunette in bed when he would fall asleep at the tables doing research. His laptop sitting safely on his desk and not at the mercy of Dean's weird porn addiction.there was no way Sam was going to tell his brother otherwise. He made sure there was coffee brewed. Dean assumed it was Sam or Cas that did it, and Cas had no clue how to make coffee the supposed 'right way' and Sam didn't seem to wake up early enough, no matter how early he set his alarm. He would go out into the kitchen to find the blonde already there, with his mug of coffee at the ready next to the pot. 

The night Dean and Cas were out getting supplies for a job they had to do a few states over, was the night things changed between the two former enemies. Sam couldn't sleep and decided to go out to the library to read to hear a soft scratching in the kitchen. With his senses on high alert, he stalked quietly through the doorway to see the blonde hunkered on the floor, furiously scrubbing at a spill. The smell of cleaner was potent in the air, to the point where the tall man almost coughed before he choked it out lest he give himself away. At the flash of something red, he hurried quickly over and put his hand on the other man's shoulder. Startling the blonde out of his trance, Lucifer reared back and dropped the brush he was using. It was plain to see that he cleaned til his hands cracked and bled, and at the hunter's questioning he revealed his reluctance to sleep. The guilt at what he'd done, the memories of the cage, his helplessness made him unable to rest for any length of time. 

So Sam and his archangel came to a truce of sorts, they wouldn't question the weird closeness they had with each other. Sam knew at some point he was going to have to have The Talk with him, but until that time he was going to try to sleep off the sickness and if the archangel would keep plaing with his hair? He wasn't going to say a damn thing.  
It was that thought that stayed with him until he dropped down into the sweet void of sleep. He woke up hours later, blearily looking around and rolled out of his bed, unsure what actually pulled him out of slumber. Shuffling down the hall, he directed his footsteps to muted conversation. Or at least a one-sided conversation.

"No he's actually resting right now," Lucifer spoke quietly into the phone, "I don't really know how long he's going to be out really, he took enough of that cold medicine to down a moose."

Sam frowned and ran his hands through his hair before shuffling closer. Lucifer heard his soft footfalls and looked over his shoulder, the phone up to his ear, "Oh, looks like Sleeping Beauty's awake. Hold on." He held the phone out to the hunter and shrugged, "It kept going off, I thought it was going to wake you. Its Jodi, so I figured I should answer."

Sam darted a smile as a thank you to the former archangel and took the phone. Clearing his throat before he spoke, "Hey Jodi. What's up? Have you heard from Dean?"

_"Oh I heard from Dean all right. You won't believe this."_

A trill of fear went down his spine at her cryptic response, "Is he okay? What happened?"

_"I think you're going to have to see it to believe it. I'm sending you a picture, hold on."_ It took a few seconds and his phone pinged with a message. With Jodi still on the line he opened the message.

Motherfucker!

Two little figures faced the screen, one he recognized instantly as Dean. He was frowning up at the screen, his little arms folded over his chest, his freckles standing out starkly against his pale face. He was very unamused, practically swimming in an oversized tshirt. He looked to be about four, maybe five? Sam would have to see pictures of Dean's past self to conclude an actual age. The other figure had to be Castiel, who was sitting with one leg folded up and the other laying crooked. He was bundled in another oversized shirt and a fuzzy blanket, one hand clutching the fabric and the other with his thumb in his mouth. His large blue eyes looked up innocently and his hair was just a mess. He looked far younger than his brother, Sam could only guess he looked to be around toddler age but couldn't be sure.

Sam's knees buckled in shock and he would have taken a nasty fall to the floor if not for the blonde that wrapped an arm around his waist and set him in a chair. His hands shook as he brought the phone back to his ear, "What happened?"

_"Honestly Sam, I have no idea. I got home and these two were sitting on my porch. I thought for sure that they were lost or something until Dean started talking."_ He heard a small voice on the other end, but couldn't make out what it said, _"Hold on a sec, Dean wants to talk to you-I said hold on Dean, I'm talking to Sam-"_

_"Gimme!"_ That had to be his brother's demanding voice. 

He heard Jodi sigh in slight frustration, _"Okay, here he is Sam."_

He heard a distressed cry and a piercing sound followed by static, then Jodi's footfalls before, _"Sammy?"_

"Dean? Is that really you?" 

_"Yeah,"_ his small voice sounded so dejected, and another wail went up in the background followed by more static, _"His wings are bothering him Jodi, I think you're gonna have cut a hole in it or something-"_

"Whoa, hold on there. Wings?" Sam's eyes darted over to the blonde who stiffened by him. His hazel eyes widened as he made a helpless gesture when Lucifer mouthed 'wings?'. 

_"Yeah wings. Dude, this is completely nuts. We got here right? And we did the regular asking around and shit-"_

_"Language, Dean!"_

_"Oh come on, Jodi, its not like he hasn't heard anything like that."_

_"That doesn't matter young man."_

He heard his brother groan, _"Fine. We were asking around and STUFF, then found out it was witches. Turns out there was this coven kidnapping kids and like, I dunno, eating their life forces? We came across a bunch of kid bones at any rate, and some spell STUFF at this abandoned house. Next thing I know, we get blasted. So like, I'm out of it but we managed to get out of the house and back to Jodi's."_

"You walked the whole way?" 

_"Well yeah, I mean, I carried Cas a bit but its not like I'm going to try hitching with the way we look, Sammy."_ He heard some shuffling and only assumed Dean plopped himself on her couch, _"It took a while and Jodi called as soon as she got home and saw us. Pretty tired. You coming to get us?"_

"Yes! I mean, yeah we're going to come get you. Just let me get dressed and we'll be on the road." 

_"We? And why do you need to get dressed, Sammy?"_ Even though it was a child's voice talking to him, he could hear the big brother disapproval over the line. 

Sam scrubbed his face tiredly, "I'm not having this conversation with you right now. I'm not leaving him here." He looked up to see the blonde pull a face, "I need to get dressed because I've been sleeping in these clothes for hours and my fever broke. So they feel gross." 

_"Uh-huh."_

"Look I know how you feel about Lucifer being around but its not going to change anything. He knows how to deal with a... fledgling?" He looked up at the other man to see him frown and then nod apprehensively, "Fledgling and I'm going to need an extra set of hands. So you're going to have to just deal with it." 

_"Fine. But he so much as snickers at me and I'm gunna-"_

There were sounds of a light struggle and Jodi took over, _"I think someone needs to go to bed."_

_"I'm over thirty-"_

_"Not right now you're not. Go lay down with Cas, he won't settle down without you near."_ After some light grumbling, Sam could hear a door shut and Jodi sigh, _"Just get here as soon you can. I got it til then."_

"Thanks Jodi." 

_"Not a problem,"_ Her bright voice quieted after a beat, _"I mean, its nice to have little ones around."_

Sam's head ducked, remembering how exactly she got into the life as a hunter in the first place. He took a deep breath and let it out, "I'll see you soon, Jodi. Um, I think if he gets a little worse he needs to eat something. I can't remember all that well but I think he had a blood sugar issue or something, just needs to eat a little more often." 

_"Good to know, and drive safe."_

* * * 

Sam changed and loaded the car fairly quickly, he only paused when they got into the car and fastened their seat belts, "My brother is a kid." 

"Both. Both our brothers are kids." 

Sam startled as the other man shut his door with an air of finality, seeing that almost never serious face set in a grim expression. The other man looks back at him quietly for a minute before stating just as seriously, "I am not changing any diapers." 

Sam snorts and turns the key to start the car, "I doubt that we'll need to, they don't really look that young." 

The other man leans his shoulder against the window, keeping his thumbnail clenched between his teeth, "Don't be so sure about that. i'm mostly concerned about the whole wing thing. And that they were cursed in the first place." 

"You thinking a hex bag?" 

"No, too simple. Hex bags don't have that kind of power." 

They grew silent for a while, the quiet was in no way uncomfortable. Dena was the one that always needed sound, movement. Sam once accused him of having some form of ADD but Dean just shrugged and threw a pencil at him. No, this was...comfortable. Sam darted a look over at the other man, humming unconsciously under his breath, "Did you ever take care of your brothers? Like in-in Heaven?" 

The humming stopped, and his head slowly turned to gaze at Sam, his expression indescrutible, "I did, yes." The other man took a breath and let it out slowly, his form relaxing, "Gabriel was the first that really latched on. Michael was more into training and leading. Zachariah and Raphael fell in his footsteps but Gabriel was so...he was too much for Michael to deal with. I taught him how to fly and conjure." His open and almost pleasant expression faded, "That was a long time ago." 

Before you killed him. 

Sam let the silence grow for a few more hours, only stopping for gas and the occasional meal. Lucifer didn't eat much since he seemed to ruminate on their previous conversation. Sam fielded texts from Jodi and Dean. The former far more patient than the latter. 

Luckily since it was just under a six hour drive they got to Jodi's house around four in the afternoon. As soon as the car pulled up, Sam saw the door open and a short figure dart out, followed by another smaller figure leaning through the door and Jodi hurrying out with her hands on her hips. "Dean Winchester you get back over here, you're not even wearing shoes!" 

"My shoes don't even fit-" Since his head was looking over his shoulder at her he wasn't watching where he was going and thus promptly fell on the ground hard. Jodi darted forward while Sam scrambled out of the car, Lucifer following at a more sedate pace. Dean hissed and pulled his knee up, the skin broken and bleeding. His large green eyes filled with involuntary tears. Jodi put her hand on his back and surveyed the damage, "Aww you skinned your knee. Come on, let's get inside to clean that up." 

Dean flinched away at her comforting hand angrily, and failed to see the hurt expression on the older woman's face, "Don't talk to me like I'm a kid, Jodi. I'm fine." 

Sam frowned and hunkered down in front of his older/younger(?) brother, "Dean come on, don't talk to Jodi like that." 

"It's okay, Sam-" 

"No its not-" 

"I'm fine! Its nothing, I'm fine!" The tears finally spilled over down his cheeks, his little face red with embarrassment and upset. He lurched up and staggered back into the house, bumping past Castiel who just watched him go by. The other boy turned around with his lower lip quivering. 

"Aw, no. Not again-" 

Suddenly a slight piercing noise arched through the air and both the humans covered their ears in pain. Just as quickly as it started, it stopped and Sam looked up to see Lucifer cradling the small Castiel. The boy angel looked up into the other's eyes, a mighty frown contorting his face, his occasional sniffles softening the display. Lucifer just looked back at him calmly, "Now let's not go and set off any alarms, little one." 

The little angel's attention was fixated on his mouth, little fingers stretching to grab a lip, "Luci?" 

The blonde angel snorted and pulled his lip free, "Yes, Cassie. It's me." 

Castiel's lower lip quivered and he stated quietly and plaintively, "'m tired, Luci." 

He hummed and tucked the little tousled hair under his chin, the littler being popped his thumb in his mouth, watching Sam as he walked up with Jodi. 

The short-haired woman studied Lucifer, "And who are you?" 

"Uhh," Sam interjected before Lucifer could introduce himself, "H-he's a hunter-" 

"My name's Lucius," The other man interrupted smoothly, "Lucius Nicholas Berry. I go by a lot of name's really." His face scrunched up and he grinned, "Lucius is so formal." 

"Ah okay," Jodi nodded, still staring at the blonde warily, "Why don't we continue this conversation inside, shall we?" She brushed past them, leveling a questioning look at Sam as she went. 

Sam made a helpless gesture at the twin pairs of eyes staring back at them, Lucifer's raising a judgey eyebrow while Castiel's were glazed over in exhaustion. Sam gestured for the blonde to enter the house before him, and the blonde stood there for a beat before looking away and almost flounced through the doorway. He had no idea what that was about at all, but he wasn't going to ask until they were alone. 

After they cleaned and bandaged Dean's knee, and Lucifer laid the little angel down on the couch, the three hunters gathered in the kitchen. Jodi seemed satisfied after putting Lucifer through the usual tests and the man passed. Sam breathed a little easier as she pulled out three beers and passed them around. 

"I just, don't know what the hell happened," Jodi breathed out, "It seemed like such a simple case. I called them, they said everything was fine, and then I got home." She motioned at the two little figures curled up on the couch, "There they were. Just like that." 

"Just like that?" Lucifer leaned closer, "No marks, no suspicious smells, nothing?" 

She shook her head, "Nothing. Trust me, I looked them over myself. There wasn't a thing, only-" 

"What?" Sam asked. 

Jodi sighed and darted a look at Castiel, "He has wings. Little black ones. I mean, they're cute but still." 

Lucifer leaned back and shrugged, "Standard for a fledgling." 

"Fledgling? Say what now?" Jodi looked between the two men and Sam kicked Lucifer under the table. 

Lucifer looked over at him and frowned, "I've read a lot of angel lore." When Jodi nodded and went to check on the boys for a moment, Lucifer shot him a 'how dare you' look. Sam darted his eyes at Jodi and pulled a 'be cool, you nerd' face. At least he hoped his face looked like that, he'd seen Dean look at him like that enough through the years. 

Lucifer glared once more at the tall brunette before Jodi came back, "They're out like a light. I swear, I almost forgot how much energy they could have. So what's the plan?" 

"Plan?" 

Jodi looked surprised and nodded, "Yeah, plan. What are we going to do about this?" 

"We're going to have to see the building in question," Lucifer supplied. At the resounding silence, he looked around the table, "What? Did I stutter? We need to see what they saw at least." 

"Yeah, and what if the same thing happens to us what happened to them? Jodi won't be able to do this alone." 

"Excuse me," Jodi cut in, "Since when am I staying here? What, just because I'm a woman that means I have to stay with the kids?" 

"That's not what I meant-" 

"But that's what you implied-" 

"I only mean that-" 

"-just because I'm not a Winchester I can't handle-" 

"No that's not it at all-" 

"-I can certainly handle my own-" 

"-its just my brother and I want-" 

"-going after the things that hurt your family is what got you guys into this-" 

"I'll stay." Lucifer's quiet voiced stopped the other two arguing and they both looked at him, their mouths closing. He gazed back at them tiredly, a wistful look etched in his features as he looked out into the living room where the two boys shifted and sprawled over the couch, "I'll stay here and look after them. Jodi knows the neighborhood, and you Sam are experienced with witches. I'm fairly new at this so it'd make sense to leave me here with them." 

"Oh," Sam said fairly intelligently, "Um, yeah. That-that makes sense. Thanks, Luce." 

Jodi relaxed, contemplating the two men before nodding herself, "I think I can deal with that. You have Sam's number just in case, I assume?" 

The blonde nodded and the other two stood up. Jodi shifted, "Well I'm ready. We're losing daylight." 

Sam nodded at her, "Yeah I'll be right out." 

The woman nodded quietly and walked out of the house, her gun strapped to her side. AS the door closed behind her, Sam turned to the other man, "I'll make sure we're quick." 

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." 

"Are you-" 

Lucifer shot him a quick grin, one that didn't reach his eyes, "I'm fine." As Sam turned to leave, his hand shot out to grab the hunter's wrist. When Sam stopped and sent him a questioning look the other man shifted uncomfortably, "Just come back." 

Sam covered Lucifer's hand with his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "We will." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and concrit FEEDS MA BEAST!


End file.
